Un amour de  jouet
by asuka-fic
Summary: Quand Drocell Kainz veut voler le coeur d'Elizabeth au comte Phantomhive... /!\spoil saison 1.
1. Chapter 1

Alors je suis de retour avec cette fois ci le couple DorcellxElizabeth !

Ces personnages sont l'invention de Yana Toboso (Yana je te connais pas mais je t'aiime^^)

En ce moment je bloque un peu avec Sebastian et Ciel ... J'ai 3 nouvelles fiction sur ce couple mais inachevés, je n'arrive pas a me décider donc j'hésite à les publier, donc en attendant j'ai écris ça ^^

Bon revenons a Elizabeth et Dorcell ... Je l'ai trouve tous simplement adorable! Je précise qu'il vaut mieux avoir vu l'épisode ? pour comprendre . Donc bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

L'anniversaire de Ciel est terminé, Elizabeth n'a pas pu lui offrir un cadeau qui le ferais sourire, mais en ce moment ce n'est plus son premier problème . " Il ne mérite pas ton cœur" cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête, Cet phrase qu'il n'avait pas hésiter à lui dire... Lui, contrairement à Ciel, il l'aimait, mais elle l'avait rejeté . Et maintenant, elle regrettait .

Flash back

Elizabeth se trouve dans la boutique du pantin, cherchant un cadeau pour son fiancée, tout en racontant sa situation amoureuse au propriétaire du magasin .

-J'estime que ce Ciel Phantomhive ne mérite pas ton cœur .

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a, il a pour lui seul une parfaite poupée, et il n'est pas heureux .

-Moi, une poupée ?

-Oui, une jolie poupée, que j'aimerais toujours avoir à mes cotés .

'Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ciel ' pensa Elizabeth . Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la petite blonde .

-Tu sais, si tu deviens une vrai poupée de cire et de bois tu ne sera plus triste car je pourrais faire en sorte que ton cœur batte pour moi, ainsi ce ne sera plus un amour a sens unique .

-Une poupée à un cœur ?

-Oui . Du moins mes créations en ont, je préfère leurs laisser .

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, tu l'a surement remarqué, une poupée a un regard qui n'exprime rien . Mais en laissant leurs cœur à mes poupées, il y a des sentiments dans leurs yeux et je les préfère comme ça .

J'ai toujours pensé que je n'en avais pas, mais de puis que tu es ici, je le sens se réchauffer .

Elizabeth mis du temps a digérer ces informations . L'être qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était donc pas humain ? Enfin, pas totalement en tous cas .

Mais... malgré tous elle le trouvait si mignon avec son petit air de jouet .

'Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? C'est Ciel que j'aime !'

-Désolée, mais je ne veux pas arrêter d'aimer Ciel, même si ce n'est pas réciproque ! dit-elle dans un sanglot .

-Dans ce cas, j'estime devoir laisser ton cœur tel qu'il est . Suis-moi .

Il emmena la jeune fille dans une pièce assez sombre, rempli d'outil et ou trônait une grande table .

- Où sommes-nous ?

Le pantin prit quelque outils et se dirigea vers l'élu de son cœur .

- Fais la de bois et de cire, et de cire, et de cire My fair lady ...

Au début, elle résistait un peu mais finit par se laisser faire . Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste étrange elle sentait ses jambes devenir raides, elle était incapable de bouger, la cire la brulait un peu... Pourtant ça aurait dû être d'une douleur atroce, comment faisait-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici demain tu pourra bouger, je t'apprendrais à marcher .

Pov Dorcell

Je vais faire d'elle une magnifique poupée .

Ensuite, j'irais chercher ce Ciel Phantomhive, et en ferais aussi une poupée à laquelle j'enlèverais le cœur pour le remplacer par le mien, ainsi Elizabeth sera heureuse .

Mais le soir même...

Ciel est venu la chercher, ce sera encore plus facile . Il est d'une incroyable beauté, je le ferais d'or et d'argent .

Fin pov Dorcell

Malheureusement pour le pantin, ses plans tombent à l'eau : Le beau majordome de Ciel, dont il avait pensé en faire une marionnette de diamant, l'a gravement blessé d'un coup de hache .

Le pantin ne savait que faire, ils s'était bêtement éclipsé en prétendant rejoindre son maître .

Après mainte efforts, il s'était réparer tous seul dans son atelier .

-Je ne laisserais pas tomber, j'irais chercher ma tendre poupée .

Voila c'était le premier chapitre !

J'espere que ça vous a plus et merci de fermez les yeux sur mes fautes d'orthographe^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elizabeth s'est enfin endormi . Elle rêve qu'elle est une poupée, Son cœur bat très fort, et un autre cœur bat au même rythme . Elle tourne la tête pour apercevoir à ses cotés Dorcell . Le pantin se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes .

La jeune marquise se réveille en sursaut, se redressant de façon se retrouver assise sur son lit .

" Je n'y crois pas, j'ai encore rêvé de lui ! Et pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ? J'aimerais tant continuer ce rêve ..."

En effet, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle aimait ce garçon dont elle ignorait le nom .

Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur Ciel, et lui avait avoué ses sentiments sans aucune retenu .

'Mais maintenant il doit me détester'

Ses sanglots résonnait dans la chambre . Jamais elle n'avait était si triste et si désespérée .

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Ayant reconnu cette voix, elle leva ses grands yeux vert en direction de la fenêtre, là ou se tenait son nouvel amour .

'Il est si mignon ... Il ne m'en veut pas ?'

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? je ne le mérite pas .

-Peut être, mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'important .

-Quoi donc ?

-L'amour n'est pas une questions de mérite, dit il en entrant dans la chambre, Je t'aime, Elizabeth, et tous ce que je veux c'est te rendre heureuse, peu importe si tu me rend la pareille ou pas .

Il s'assit sur le lit prés de la petite blonde .

-Alors, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Je croyais que tu me détestais ... Mais tu m'aimes, alors tous va bien!

-C'est important pour toi que je t'aime ?

- Oui, car c'est aimé, c'est aussi vouloir être aimé, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est tout à fait vrai . Donc tu ...

-Je t'aime .

-Alors viens avec moi ! Je connais un endroit merveilleux !

-D'abord, j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'appelle .

-Dorcell .

'C'est si mignon ...'

-Dorcell j'accepte de venir avec toi .

-Très bien, laisse moi t'habiller .

Le pantin fouilla l'immense penderie de la jeune fille, et pris la plus belle robe : Elle était bleu ciel, elle était très bien faite, le moindre détail avait était réalisé avec soins . Il finit de nouer tous les nœuds de la robe, en noua un autre autour du coup de la blondinette .

-Tu aime faire ça ? habiller, coiffer ...

-Si c'est une poupée, oui, j'y prend beaucoup de plaisir .

La jeune fille rougit un peu .

Il lui fit simplement deux petite couette sur les cotés et laissa le reste de ses cheveux épais lâché, ainsi ses boucles blonde retombait sur ses épaules . Pour finir il lui mit un sert-tête ou sur le coté trônait un mignon petit chapeau assortir au reste .

Il la contempla longuement .

-Tu ... Tu es tellement jolie .

Comme dans le rêve d'Elisabeth, leurs cœur battaient très fort, l'un pouvait sentir celui de l'autre quand il la pris tendrement dans ses bras .

-Je t'aime, Dorcell . Elizabeth était tellement heureuse d'aimer quelqu'un qui le lui rendait .

-Je t'aime Elizabeth .

-Appelles-moi Lyzzie .

Il desserra son étreinte pour se retrouvé en face d'elle . Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent d'un adorable rose quand Dorcell posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Contrairement à se qu'on pourrait croire, il n'était pas dur comme du bois, on aurait dit un humain .

-Lyzzie ?

-Oui ?

-Mon cœur bat très fort, j'ai un peu les larmes aux yeux, et j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de sourire, c'est quoi ?

-Tu es heureux, comme moi !

Le pantin était en effet heureux .

Il porta Elisabeth dans ses bras et sortit par la fenêtre .

Ce soir là, dans les rues de Londres, marchaient main dan la main un adorable pantin et une mignonne petite poupée .

FIN


End file.
